The Book thats not really a book
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: Not really to do with the title...but this has everything you could imagine; S&M, Sex toys, 69, an earthquake, OT4 and a spoon...


**The Book that's not really a book**

Hey people of Fan Fiction land! Sup, ok so this story is based as all four guys being a 'couple' or better known as an OT4. Duno why but I just prefer it that way, they all seem so close. (Rating: M) Well anyway I hope you enjoy! oh yeah and I don't own anything you could recognise...including Big Time Rush *Sad face*

"Ah I'm vibrating"  
"ooh are you now?"  
"My phone genius" Logan spat as he shoved his shopping bags at Kendall, pulling out his phone to answer. "hello?... oh hey Gustav- yep... well I'm shopping with the guys... ok... yeah... well what sort of software is it? ...well that helps... Ok ok I'll be there in about ten minuets... bye" Logan slid his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans as he noticed the other half of the group approaching. "Hey, Gustavo needs me to install his new security system because apparently the guy he hired reminded him of Matthew McConaughey...so I'll pick u guys up in two hours in the parking lot, ok?" "But I don't want you to go" Carlos stared up at Logan with a noticeable pout on his face "Give me your bags, I'll put them in the car" The smart teen sighed collecting Carlos' and Kendall's three bags along with James' eight and gave them all a small peck on the lips before he turned on his heel and lost himself in the surrounding sea of people.

"Well, let's get wondering" the blonde spoke as he led the way through the food court. The three members ended up mingling around for a while, no shop particularly taking any interest in them, somehow they'd always feel like this when their group wasn't whole, quite lethargic and empty, but mostly just completely and utterly bored.

It had been fifty six minuets later when they found themselves outside a new and poorly lit shop. Now, they are just seventeen year old boys; what are they meant to do? Turn round and walk away? Of course not! They where going to stand there for a while trying to guess the type of shop depending on the name, location and who goes in or not.

"Ok now I'm curious-" James spoke up for the first time in half an hour, hazel eyes scanning what was visible at the front of the store "-shall we...?" he turned to see Kendall and Carlos with the same curiosity plastered to their faces. Not before long they were checking if they were being followed before walking into said shop for a better look of to what it was. And it was even shorter before they realised exactly what type of shop it in fact was...lets say it was an 'adult' shop.

"Ha! Look a dildo!" "CARLOS! Put that down!" Kendall slapped him round the back of the head and left to wonder down to the far back at more 'products', and soon enough was joined by the other two "Urm? Ok so this is a sex shop, we should get out of- Kendall? What's with that look?" James asked combing his hair with his fingers "Well you know how much our little Logie loves S&M and all that other kinky shit...well lets see how kinky he really is..." the leader of the group faced them wearing his signature smirk signalling (which one could only assume) that he had a plan "So...what you thinking of?" James piped in matching Kendall's smirk whilst Carlos just stood there looking horny as hell "Well lets see-" rubbing his hands together Kendall looked back to the options laid before them on the black shelf's surrounded by party lights "-there's handcuffs... blind folds... rope... a paddle? Urm some anal beads... Ha a gag and ohh look a cock ring! We are so gonna fucking torture him!" Dark lust could be seen in all their eyes as they pictured Logan with none other than...well all of the above. "and there's also a strap-on!" both James and Kendall stared at each other before turning to face Carlos with absolute bewilderedness as he excitedly bounced on his heels. "Carlos...we don't need a strap-on...we already have fully functioning dicks...well at least they were last time I checked" "Yeah, mine could use another oral examining ''-" Carlos huskily whispered as he pulled his puppy dog face but still stained with pure lust. Sometimes that was just so hard to comprehend from the other three, how Carlos could say or do something so dirty or erotic but at the same time look so god damn adorable. "mmm well I do have a appointment later...but I think I'll be able to fit you in if I get a little something in return" James stared into Carlos' eyes biting his bottom lip only just suppressing a moan as the Latinos hand palmed him through his jeans. "For fucks sake, you two can give each other a blow-job in the car, at the moment we are looking for stuff to use on Logan..." this seemed to grab their attention as Carlos' hand dropped from James' semi bulge and entwined with his hand instead.  
"So, should we just get all of it then?" James spoke pulling Carlos closer towards himself "Sure but-" Kendall cut himself off as a married couple began talking rather loudly in the other isle, "John please-" "But I don't want to hurt you Babe" "it'll just be a little cut on my hip, you know I'm into that-look people do it all the time that's kinda what comes with S&M you know, getting pleasure from pain-" The boys stared at each other trying to retain a laugh as the couple walked away. "Ok, what the hell? She wants him to cut her during sex?" Carlos couldn't help himself he was on the floor laughing in no time. "Anyway...do you think that, you know-do you think Logan will...like that?" "What's a life without a little risk?" Kendall replied to James' question. "Ok but your doing it" James retorted. Carlos jumped up at this and declared "I get to fuck him!" "No I do" James and Kendall shouted in sync. "Fine, we can all fuck him, together" "Carlos, is that even possible?" "Yeah! I saw it being done on this video-" both taller teens stared at the Latino once again, raising their eyebrows in amusement as his face dropped and glared at his feet as a visible blush of embarrassment painted his cheeks. "So we are agreed, we all fuck him at once" the leader changed the subject off of the Latino and back to the main subject.

They each picked up the items of interest and carried them to the register "That'll be $154.95 please" The small blond woman behind the desk asked politely; she had a sweet smile spread across her face, she wore a red summer dress and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "I'll get it" James spoke as he pulled one of his many credit cards his mum gave him, out of his black leather wallet. He slipped his card into the chip and pin devise. "Wont your mum see what you've brought on the monthly statement thing?" Carlos whispered to James when the lady (also known as Sue, so her name badge states) started bagging the items. "She's got worse stuff...trust me..." the mental image entered his mind, he shuddered and cringing with disgust, only earning a laugh from his two band mates and Sue. "Have a nice day...and don't be too rough" she winked at the boys, extending her arms to pass them the two plain black bags. The three teens grabbed the bags and walked out the door, making sure no one could recognise them, but not before Kendall shouted back "No promises!"

They made their way out to the parking lot; it would still be another ten minuets until they'd expect to see Logan. "How is all this going to work then? I mean how will we...urm-" James asked gesturing towards the bags they where holding, Kendall toyed with the bag he was holding, his signature smirk invading his face "Don't worry, I have a plan"

~~~~~~X~~~~~~

"There Gustavo, your security system is up and running, if you need anything just call" "Uh... thanks dog" "That's quite alright" "Logan, here's a treat for being a good dog" The large man handed said teen a new laptop "You know, because I sat on you old one...and it broke" "Oh, well thank-you" "Enough talking and get out of my office!" screamed as he shoved the boy out and slammed the door. "Bye" Logan called back before he left Rocque Records for the car.  
Once he reached his destination he held his laptop close and jumped over the door into the vehicle, thankful he took down the roof of the convertible before they left. Once fully seated he gently rested his new possession in the passenger seat and buckled up. After a few minuets of him having to faff around with the mirrors, he was ready and began to pull out of the parking spot and head for his friends.

After a ten minuet drive he could see the rest of the band standing by the road near the entrance of the mall, he indicated and pulled up so they could hop in. "Cool, you got a laptop?" Kendall asked as he got in the passenger seat, now situating the object on his lap. "Yeah, Gustavo gave it to me" "Logan! Put the roof up, same with the windows" Carlos called out, sitting behind said teen. "Fine, but why?" "Oh they got horny so I said they could give each other blow-jobs in the car" Logan didn't bother reply, this was usual behaviour for the four teens, he just simply hit the button for the automatic roof to extend. "So did you guys buy anything whilst I was helping Gustavo?" "Nope" James quickly said before turning to face Carlos, who had just hid the bags under his seat. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before they knew what they both wanted. James leaned down and gave him a strong passionate kiss, his hands roaming the Latinos torso "Just hurry up and undo your jeans" Carlos panted, already popping his button; forcing his zipper down and pulling out his thick caramel rod. James hesitated no further, copying the Latino as their two friends at the front watched eagerly.

Logan brought his gaze back to the road as he began driving back in the direction of home, every once in a while checking on the two through his rear-view mirror.

James pulled the smaller teen down so he was lying on his right side, his back pressing against the back of the seats, James then positioned himself down next to him (also on his right side) so that his back faced the boys in the front; they had the perfect angle to both get what they wanted at the same time.

No time was wasted before Carlos pressed his tongue firmly to the base of James' shaft; licking a long line up his vain and to the slit, kissing it gently. A low growl was emitted from James before he engulfed Carlos' full length. Pleasure shot through the teen, his right hand snaking its way through James' legs and clutching the boys arse his left hand resting on the pretty boy's hip. James' Actions where the exact same, but instead of his left hand being on the boys' hip, instead it was rapped round Carlos' back and holding his right side, pulling him closed James deepened, Caramel hitting the back of his throat whilst humming, sending vibrations down the Latino causing him to moan rather loudly but sounding muffled due to James' shaft, only in return sending vibrations down James. These intense actions kept repeating themselves. Logan almost crashing the car from the erotic noises they where making.

The tallest teens grip became tighter and tighter as he became close, pulling Carlos more into him. Releasing the boy, James began placing dragged out kisses along him and onto the lower of his stomach before continuing with his bobbing motion back on Carlos' dick. Said teen, in return toyed with James by using his teeth to gently bite down on James shaft, whilst bucking his own hips into James.  
Both boys could feel warmth and pressure building up inside them, the kind that felt like they'd explode without a release, pulling their bodies impossibly close, moaning with incredible need and want, like if they let go they would loose each other forever.

The two in the front of the car couldn't keep their eyes off them, Kendall was fully twisted round in his seat whilst Logan was torn between looking at them and actually driving without getting them all killed, it was like he was watching a game of table tennis, his eyes constantly switching from the rear-view mirror, to the road; back and forth around thirty times a minuet.  
It had been ten minuets and they'd already reached the palm woods, so the driver decided to take a few more laps around the block for the two to finish off.

It wasn't long before Carlos and James where screaming from lust, both releasing their seed into the others mouth within the same minuet of each other. After which, they both shared an extremely long and passionate kiss as they zipped up, once finishing, realising they were parked and the other two were already out. They too stepped out looking rather flushed, grabbing all the bags from before and the two secret ones, all four boys made their way up through the lobby and to the apartment.

Once inside they saw and Katie already eating dinner, seeing theirs already set on the table Logan decided to take the bags upstairs, Carlos and James still hiding the other two up their jumpers. "Mum...could you and Katie...like, go out later?" "Sure...but- Do I even what to know why?" "Not really..." Kendall answered truthfully, smiling at her "Katie and I are done anyway so we'll leave now, bye Hun" kissed her son on the head before dragging Katie out the door.

"Urm? Where did mama Knight and Katie go?" Logan asked walking in on the other three already sitting down eating their spaghetti "They had to go out?" James said which sounded more like a question than a statement, which earned an elbow in the ribs from Kendall. "Carlos? What are you doing?" Kendall then asked as everyone began staring at the Latino who seemed to be staring intently at his spoon. "I'm trying to bend it... with my mind." "That's not how it works" James gently said, spooning food in his mouth. "Then how?" "Do not try to bend the spoon; instead try to bend yourself" **[1]** Logan replied in amusement and suddenly Laughter broke out throughout the room.

That's how the rest of the evening was spent, with laughter, games and a few pranks (of Carlos' doing), until it was time for bed. The four boys trudged upstairs and into their shared room, Logan was the last to enter so naturally he turned round to shut and lock the door before his world turned black. A blind fold was roughly tied round his head "What the hell is going on?" he panicked, only to have two sets of hands grab his arms and Kendall grabbing his head pulling it back, huskily whispering in his ear...

"Ready for some fun?"

**OK! Cliff-hanger much :) **

**Tbh I don't know if I actually want to continue with this story? I mean well...I just don't know about it. Well if I decide not to continue, I'll just take the story down. Xx **

**[1] – if anyone knows what this is from then I love you! **

**And btw if anyone knows where the title of this fic came from... You are amazing! :D Should I have a competition? Who ever can tell me where both came from, I'll give a shout out to in my next chapter (must be before I upload second chapter...if I actually do though? Ahhhhh I don't know) **

**Bye xx**

**-Fan of Fiction 96 **


End file.
